Happy Ending
by KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid
Summary: Benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tampak dari seorg Uchiha Sasuke model terkenal yg menyukai seorg wanita bermarga Hyuuga.Sesuatu hal telah trjdi dg gadis pujaannya.Apa yg akan trjdi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**~Happy Ending~**

**by**

**Kyuubiiechan**

**Milik : Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal musim gugur tahun ini, berbeda dari hari-hari, tahun-tahun, dan bulan-bulan sebelumnya yang pernah dialami oleh seorang gadis bermata lavender.

Musim gugur tahun ini, ia harus menerima semua kuensekeunsi yang sudah ia perbuat, dan harus menjalani semuanya tanpa keluhan apapun itu.

Disalah satu tempat duduk menghadap kaca besar, tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk diam sambil mendengarkan musik dari i-podnya. Ia tanpak menikmati waktu istirahatnya, setelah beberapa hari ia sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di **Hawai**.

Seharusnya ia tidak sendirian seperti ini, tapi ia tidak merasakan kekuatiran apapun, malah ia menikmatinya.

Perlahan-lahan orang-orang berdatangan mendekatinya,

"Nona, apa kau Hinata-chan?" tanya salah satu remaja laki-laki. Hinata tanpak gugup, tapi ia mencoba menepis semua rasa ketakutannya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil memperbaiki letak kaca mata plus topi yang ia kenakkan saat ini. Dengan santainya Hinata menggeleng sambil berkata,

"Siapa Hinata? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.." dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris agar semuanya tidak merasa curiga, dan mempercayai perkataannya bahwa ia bukan gadis yang mereka maksud.

"Maaf nona, kami salah mengira anda.." bocah remaja itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata mengambil nafasnya dan tersenyum tenang ia lega sekali, aktingnya benar-benar sangat bagus sekali, sudah beberapa orang datang dan bertanya kepadanya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Hinata, tapi dengan santainya pula Hinata menepisnya, karena saat ini ia ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum ia melakukan aktifitasnya esok hari.

Henphone yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi tanpa henti dan tanpa lelahnya, meminta agar gadis pemilik henphone ini mengangkatnya,

"Ya. Aku mengerti.. Hn, aku segera pergi." Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sambil meraih baju hangatnya.

Saat ini Hinata semakin risih dengan semuanya, semua orang saat ini sedang berdesak-desakkan akan melakukan penerbangan selanjutnya. Hinata membawa kopornya, ia merasa cemas, terus menundukkan kepala sambil memperbaiki letak kaca mata hitam dan topinya agar semuanya tidak mencuragainya.

**BRUUUK!**

Hinata terjatuh, begitu pula seseorang yang sudah ia tabrak. Dengan sigap Hinata memperbaiki letak kaca mata, topi maupun pakaiannya, agar ia terlihat rapi dan seseorang yang sudah ia tumbur tidak melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ma-maaf.." Hinata mengambil kopornya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu, tanpa melihat wajah ataupun jenis kelamin, yang Hinata pasti tau bahwa yang ia tumbur adalah seorang pria, karena Hinata bisa melihatnya dari tangan pria itu sedikit berotot dan tubuh pria itu lumayan tinggi dan sispex.

"Hei kau!" pria itu memanggil Hinata, karena saat ini passport Hinata tertinggal. Ia mencoba mengejar Hinata, tapi saat ia mengejar Hinata, semua wartawan tengan berlari menghampirimya. Akhir kata pria itu tidak bisa mengejar HInata, dan pasrah dengan para wartawan yang sedang memawawancarinya.

Hinata merasa bingung, alasannya untuk menghindari pria itu, selain ia takut jika saja pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa dia Hinata, dan juga para wartawan saat ini sudah berada diambang pintu untuk segera mewawancarainya. Itulah tujuan Hinata menghindar dari panggilan pria tersebut, padahal ia mulai pasrah bahwa semua wartawan tersebut akan menghampirinya, tapi malah para wartawan mengacuhkannya dan mendekati pria tersebut sambil mengambil gambar pria tersebut. Hinata merasa sedikit aneh, memang siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa semuanya terlihat akrap dan sepertinya mereka semua sudah saling kenal dengan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu. Lamban, sangat lamban." gerutu Kakasi saat melihat Hinata baru muncul. Memang ia menggizinkan Hinata untuk beristirahat, tapi istirahat tersebut hanya sebentar, dan hari ini juga ia harus mengambil gambar terbarunya sepulang dari Hawai.

"Bu-bukan kah kau bilang aku mulai bekerja besok? Tak ada masalahnyakan jika aku tidak bekerja hari ini?" Hinata memberontak bertanya kepada Kakasi, Kakasi agak sedikit jengkel dengan ucapan Hinata barusan,

"Tidak ada libur untuk gadis sepertimu? Apa kau mau karir yang susah payah kau jalani sampai kepuncak keberhasilan tiba-tiba jatuh dan terhenti ditengah jalan? Apa kau sanggup menerimanya?" ujar Kakasi menekankan nada bicaranya. Akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat menunduk, ia merasa kalah jika berdebat dengan Kakasi, lagi pula tipekal wanita seperti dia, bukanlah wanita yang membangkang semua perintah orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Ten-ten yang mulai mencemasinya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Ten-ten. Ten-ten bagi Hinata, sudah seperti kakak sendiri, karena jika ada masalah pastinya Ten-ten selalu ada didekatnya dan menenangkannya. Kali ini ia lelah sangat lelah sekali, baginya beristirahat 1jam itu sudah cukup, tapi kalau orang lain pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman dan mereka akan drop, tapi Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, ia tidak akan sakit hanya karena itu.

Kakasi merasa iba melihat Hinata, yang sepertinya tidak merasa senang dengan pemotretan itu, akhirnya Kakasi meminta potografer untuk berhenti dan pengambilan gambarnya diambil esok hari. Potografer pun menyetujuinya dan menerima saran Kakasi, memang Hinata sangat lelah sekali, 3 hari ia melakuakn pemotretan dan hanya menikmati istirahatnya selama 4 jam, pastinya tubuhnya saat ini sangat lelah sekali.

Hinata merasa senang, lalu datang mendekati Kakasi dan berterimakasih karena Kakasi mengerti dengan penderitaannya.

"Kau berhutang padaku." Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kakasi kemudian mengajak semua orang terdekatnya yang sudah bekerja keras dan membantunya makan malam.

Bagi Hinata Kakasi adalah sosok seorang ayah yang selalu melindunginya, Kakasi adalah menejer Hinata maka dari itu Hinata mempercayainya, sedangkan Ten-ten adalah asistennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakasi membawa istrinya** Anko** bersamanya menerima jamuan Hinata. Anko merasa sedih saat melihat Hinata sedikit lebih kurus dari biasanya. Kemudian Anko mulai melakukan omelan kepada Kakasi agar Kakasi bisa sedikit lebih lunak jika menyuruh Hinata melakukan pekerjaan.

"Maaf, aku merasa menyesal sekali. Tapi kali ini semua tawran selalu berdatangan untuknya. Aku melakukan semuanya yang terbaik untuknya esok hari. Aku akan berusaha untuk memahaminya." Kakasi membela diri, sambil merasa bersalah dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan kepada Hinata. Dengan lembut Anko memeluk Hinata lalu berkata,

"Maafkan pamanmu yang sedikit kurang memahami tentang perasaan wanita." Kakasi yang mendengarkan Anko berbicara seperti itu memelototkan matanya, hingga masker yang menutupi mata dan mulutnya ingin segera dibuka dan mengoceh panjang lebar membela diri bahwa ia tidak pernah salah. Kakasi itu tipekal pria yang kurang peka jika membicarakan hal seperti 'kurang memahami dan kurang perhatian' seperti itu. Semuanya malah tertawa melihat Kakasi menggurutu kepada Anko, padahal mereka suami istri tapi terlihat tidak sepasang suami istri malah seperti anak muda yang berpacaran dan selalu bertengkar.

"Aku ingin minum bir" ujar Anko sambil mengambil gelas dan menyuruh Ten-ten menuangkan bir kedalam gelasnya. Melihat Anko seperti itu Kakasi merasa kesal lalu menarik gelas Anko sambil berkata,

"Kau harus menjaga bayi kita, jika kau ingin bayi kita hidup" semuanya terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Kakasi seperti itu, wajah Anko saat ini sudah merona sangat merah, padahal mereka sudah berencana tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun, mereka akan memberitahukannya saat janin dalam kandungan Anko sudah membesar.

"Apa Anko-nii akan segera punya bayi? tanya Hinata lugu, saat ini gilaran Kakasi yang merona merah, ia sangat malu karena semua bawahannya sedang memandang kearahnya.

"Apakah salah jika istriku mengandung anak ku?" Kakasi bertanya dengan nada dingin tapi sebaliknya ia gugup sekali untuk berkata hal semacam itu. Semuanya hanya menahan tawa agar Kakais tidak merasa kesal dan tidak merasa harga dirinya jatuh dihadapan bawahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sampai dirumah larut malam sekali, henphonenya terus saja berbunyi saat ia menyetir mobil.

"Ya. Siapa ini?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Seseorang dari seberang sana sedikit terdiam, lalu seperti sedang menahan nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya, Hinata bisa mengetahuinya karena nadanya terlihata seseorang disana sedang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Apa ini nona Hinata-chan?" tanya suara tersebut. Hinata sedikit gugup, ia tak menduga ternyata orang yang tak dikenali nomor ponselnya bisa tau itu dia. Hinata ingin segera mematikan ponselnya takut jika orang yang menelephone macam-macam dengannya.

"Jangan mencoba menutupi hubungan ini, jika kau menutupinya mungkin aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi." ujar suara tersebut. Hinata terdiam, dari mana orang ini bisa tau kalau dia ingin menutup ponselnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan passport milikmu. dimana kita bisa bertemu?" tanya suara tersebut yang Hinata dengar dari nada bicaranya orang tersebut adalah seorang pria.

"Aku tidak akan menganggumu atau menjahatimu. Aku berniat baik, jadi kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku ingin mengembalikan pasportmu, jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu?" tanya pria itu yang author tau dia adalah seorang pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke, hehehehehehe.

"Hn,, sepertinya kau tidak mempercayaiku. Baiklah aku akan menentukan waktu dan tempatnya, jadi jika kau mau kau bisa menemuiku besok atau lusa." ujar sasuke kemudian. Hinata hanya terdiam membisu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sedikit takut, bagaimana jika ia dikuntit oleh seseorang?

Tanpa Hinata sadari bahwa ponselnya sudah tidak tersambung lagi dengan pria tersebut. Hinata cemas sekali, akhirnya ia diam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan cara, TIDUR.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 10.00 AM. Hinata sudah berada di agency tempat ia bernaung selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun, ia bisa menjadi terkenal, pantas jika semuanya merasa iri dengannya. Tapi mereka yang bekerja disana, hanya dapat merasa bangga dengan kesuksesan Hinata, dan mencoba menjual nama Hinata agar mereka bisa terkenal juga sepertinya, dan mendapatkan banyak tawaran yang menggiurkan tapi tidak semenggiurkan dengan pekerjaan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakasi saat melihat Hinata lemah, seperti orang yang tidak beristirahat cukup. Hari ini Hinata mengenakkan sebuah mantel yang mereka tau musim gugur tidaklah sedingin musim dingin yang biasanya mengenakkan mantel seperti mantel yang dikenakkan oleh Hinata sekarang.

Selain mantel, ia juga mengenakkan baju hangat, kemudian didalam baju hangat tersebut terdapat lapisan lagi, baju berlengan panjang. Kakasi yang sedikit mencemasi Hinata setelah mendengar ucapan Anko agar ia sedikit memperhatikan Hinata, kemudian bertanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Hinata menggeleng lalu menjawab,

"Hanya saja aku tidak baik hari ini." bukankah itu sama saja Hinata? ckckckc.

Kakasi mengerti, memberikan sebuah teh hangat, lalu membiarkan Hinata sedikit beristirahat sebentar.

"Apa kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Kakasi kemudian. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Kakasi kemudian berdiri, lalu berkata.

"Hinata sudah merasa baikkan. Silahkan ambil gambarnya sekarang." Kakasi memberitahu kepda semuanya agar mereka segera melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kali ini Hinata merasa jengkel, Kakasi benar-benar difikirannya hanya uang dan pekerjaan saja. Menjengkelkan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa pria ini?" tanya Hinata saat melihat sebuah gambar seorang pria menghiasi setiap halam majalah, tabloid, dan Koran hari ini. Ten-ten mendekati Hinata, memasangkan make-up Hinata, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Dia seorang model terkenal. Dia sudah berada di atas, sangat atas, kau tau ? Go Internasional. Ia sudah menjadi bintang terkenal saat ini. Apa sebelum kau menjadi seorang foto model tidak mengenalinya?" tanya Ten-ten kemudian. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata

"Aku tidak mengenalinya, karena saat itu aku berada di Inggris. Aku belum berada disini." ten-ten baru ingat, Hinata memang lama tinggal di Inggris karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang menjadi duta besar di Inggris, ia baru pulang 3 tahun yang lalu, dan saat ini ayahnya sudah menjadi duta besar lagi di Australia. Ayahnya selalu berkeliling dunia, karena dia adalah diplomat, maka dari itu Hinata merasa ia sudah besar dan bisa hidup sendiri, Hinata pun kembali ketanah kelahirnya beserta orang tuanya, Tikyo-Jepang.

Kakasi lah yang merasa dipercayai oleh ayahnya dan menganggap Kakasi sebagai adiknya untuk membantunya selama di Jepang, tapi malah Hinata tdiak menerima setiap kekuatiran yang sering di alami Kakasi kepadanya, sedangkan Anko selalu memperingati Kakasi agar selalu menjaga Hinata dengan baik saat ia bekerja.

"Kau tau, baru datang kemarin, berita sudah heboh mengabarkan kedatangannya. Dia tidak hanya sukses dan terkenal, dia sangat tampan sekali. Andai saja aku menjadi kekasih atau istrinya, maka hidupku akan selalu bertebaran penuh bunga di padang rumput yang luar." Hinata mencoba menahan tawa melihat tingkah Ten-ten yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena pria ini. Hinata memandang lebih dekat wajah pria yang berada di gambar itu, Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu, ia pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana dan kapan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dimana?" Kakasi menanyakan keberadaan Hinata melalu telphonenya saat ini.

"Dirumah" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Tsunade memintamu untuk segera menemuinya, kerana ia ingin mengambil beberapa gambarmu dan meminta kau memakai pakaian yang ia rancang. Apa kau ingin melakukannya?" tanya Kakasi kemudian. Hinata sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi ia teringat bahwa namanya terkenal berkat pekerjaan Tsunade pertama sekali yang menawarkan agar Hinata mengenakkan pakaian rancangannya beberapa tahun lalu. Akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan kepada Ten-ten, aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena Anko sendirian. Aku harap kau mengeri dengan kondisiku saat ini" Hinata mengangguk mengerti kemudian menutup ponselnya.

Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan hangat, agar malam ini ia tidak merasa kedinginan. Hinata mulai menjalankan mobil sedannya berwarna putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain.

"Benarkah? Baiklah jika begitu aku akan segera kesana." Sasuke tanpak bersemangat mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan mungkin ia bisa mengembalikan passport milik wanita yang sudah membuatnya selalu tidak tenang dan selalu mengingat tingkah cerobohnya saat berada di bandara kemarin.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau harus berbahagia karena kali ini kau akan berpasangan dengan pria yang sedang dipuja-puja oleh semua orang!" Ten-ten bersemangat saat menyambuti Hinata memasuki kamar ganti di butik Tsunade.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata histeris, wajahnya saat ini merona merah. Pikirannya kali ini tertuju pada pemuda yang ia sukai sejak dulu, pemuda berambut merah maron dan berkarismatik, kemudian mempnyai senyuman yang sangat mematikan membuat para wanita menjadi luluh kepadanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi" ujar Hinata bersemangat sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

"Wah,, kau terlihat anggun dan manis memakai pakaian ini Hinata-chan.. Apakah kau menikmatinya? Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar segera menikah?" ujar Tsunade menjahili Hinata. Hinata tanpak gugup kemudian menghadap kedepan kaca, lalu bertanya kepada semua orang yang sedang berada di tempat yang sama.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata tidak yakin. Semuanya tersenyum.

"Benar sekali.. Kau tanpak sangat manis.." ujar suara seorang pria, Hinata mencari arah sumber suara tersebut berasal dari mana? Hinata melihat dari balik pintu, tiba-tiba seorang pria mengenakkan pakaian pengantin pria berwarna putih setara dengan pakaian Hinata, lalu mendekati Hinata kemudian tersenyum kearaha Hinata,

"Kau tanpak cantik jika terlihat lebih dekat. Tidak dekat maupun jauh kau sama terlihat cantik dan manis.. Aku menyukaimu.."

Hinata terkejut, seolah apa yang difikirkannya bahwa Gaaralah yang akan berpasangan dengannya, tapi malah pria yang tak ia kenali sama sekali.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." tambah Sasuke. Semuanya melihat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata, memandang curiga apakah mereka memang benar-benar saling mengenal? Sedangkan Hinata tanpak sedang terkejut, dan warna merah tiba-tiba sudah mulai bermunculan menhiasi wajahnya.

"Siapa pria ini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Sebenanya ne fanfic buat SHDL,, tapi dikarenakan sibuk maklumlah mahasiswa baru, jadinya g' bisa jadi buat SHDL, ya buat cerita biasa aja,, mudah-mudahan kalian senang N' suka.

Maaf ye,, sepertinya ne fanfic ma fanfic yang lainnnya g' bisa update,, tapi aku janji bakalan lanjut kok yang lainnya,,. Seakali lagi MAAF! **ToT**

Wah saya pun penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, otak saya lagi penuh dengan khyalan tentang Song Seung heon dan Kim Tae Hee pemeran Park Hae Young-Lee Seol di drama Korea "My Princes".. Saya mendapati inspirasi, walaupun pada kenyataannya mungkin mereka tidak berjodoh, tapi setidaknya dalam fanfic ini agap saja kenyataan mereka benar-benar jodoh. Dan mudah-mudahan saja kenyataan yang mereka alami di Korea sana, mereka benar-benar berpacaran atau menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya. Seperti biasa **REVIEW! ^_^**

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**~Happy Ending~**

**by**

**Kyuubiiechan**

**Milik : Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

"Sasuke-kun.. Maaf meminta mu untuk datang kemari, Kau mengenali Hinata?" tanya Tsunade setelah mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke terus tersenyum melihat Hinata yang saat ini sedang menatap aneh kepadanya, kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke Tsunade yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Ah,, aku tidak merasa keberatan, jika wanita ini yang menjadi patner ku.." Sasuke seolah sedang menggoda Hinata, Hinata mencoba menjahkan dirinya, jika ia terus berdekatan dengan Sasuke, mungkin jantungnya benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak, kerana saat ini jantung Hinata sudah tidak berdetak lagi, dan susah untuknya bernafas. (Hina-chan mo mati kah anda? Jangan mati dalam kondisi seperti ini? G' bagus banget ninggal mengenakkan pakaian pengantin).

.

Hinata terus memandangi Sasuke, takjut melihat sasuke berfose begitu lues dan lincah, seperti semuanya alami tidak seperti dipaksakan.

"Dia keren sekali… Haduh.. Neji-nii pasti akan memarahiku jika aku berpaling kepadanya." ujar Tenten berbisik ketelinga Hinata.

"Lihat-lihat dia mendekati kita." Hinata sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Tenten kemudian menggerutuinya,

"Nee-chan, apa kau bisa tenang sedikit?" tanya Hinata saat ini ia benar-benar gugup, ia harus bersikap seperti apa, Sasuke mendekatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Gambar selanjutnya!" ujar potografer. Kali ini Hinata merasa aman, kerena Sasuke tidak jadi mendekatinya.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Kita harus segera mengambil gambar kalian berdua bersamaan!" ujar Orichimaru yang merupakan potografer saat ini. Mata Hinata terbelalak, tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarkannya. Tenten mendoronginya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat melihat Sasuke.

**JEPRET. PRET. JEP. RET. PRET. JEPRET! _(ada ya bunyi kamera gitu? hehehehehe)_**

Orichimaru merasa tidak puas dengan pose Hinata yang sedikit kaku, sedangkan Tsunade semakin menahan tawa melihat wajah Hinata sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau terlihat pucat? Apa kau sakit?" Sasuke mendekatkan keningnya kekening Hinata, agar gambar yang Orichimaru ambil semakin bagus dan ia bisa tau apa saat ini Hinata sudah kepanasan karenanya? Sasuke terus tersenyum seolah semakin ingin menjahili Hinata, rona merah pada wajah Hinata semakin tidak mau berhenti malah semakin tebal rona itu tergambarkan.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih rilex,, aku rasa kau idak sakit. Tapi kau merasakan suhu badanmu panas akibat berdekatan dengan ku bukankah begitu?" ujara Sasuke semakin erat memegang pinggang Hinata dan pipi mereka saat ni sudah bersuntuh.

"Ti-tidak.." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Jika kau tidak merasakannya, aku berterimakasih banyak."

**Cup**. Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, kemudian.

"Yak! Bagus sekali. Foto terakhir itu benar-benar bagus sekali!" Orichimaru bersemangat ia, ia merasa puas dengan gambar yang diambilnya terakhir. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mendekati Tsunade yang tengah memengang minuman. Sedangkan Hinata masih pada posisi yang sama, ia sudah membatu, mata lavendernya terbuka lebar sampai urat-urat yang biasa muncul dalam keluarganya tanpak, perlahan-lahan mulut Hinata terbuka tak mempercayai apa yang barusan terjadi pada terakhir kali ia berfoto bersama dengan sasuke.

"Kau terlihat kepanasan? Apa segitunya kau menyukai Hinata?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Sasuke, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil minuman yang dipegang olehnya lalu mebuka kancing bajunya, mu anya sudah memerah dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran..

"Panas sekali. Apa AC-nya mati?" Sasuke mengelak pertanyaan Tsunade kepadanya. Tsunade yang memahami Sasuke, dan sudah mengenali Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Seaharusnya kau jangan begitu mengherapkannya ataupun mendekatinya. Kalau kau lebih jauh, maka ia akan merasa sakit dan perih.. Apa kau akan melihat ia menangis setiap hari?" tanya Tsunade, sasuke terdiam menunduk, ia mengerti sekali apa yang di ucapkan Tsunade. Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke kemudian mengingatkan Sasuke lagi,

"Jangan kau membuat akhirnya menjadi sedih.."

Sasuke terdiam, dilihatnya saat ini Hinata masih ditempat itu, tapi posisinya berubah menjadi menyangkung sambil menutup mulutnya, seseorang wanita yang dekat dengan Hinata menghampiri Hinata memberikan minuman agar Hinata sedikit lebih tenang dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

02.00 AM.. Dimusim gugur kali ini, ini sangat dingin. Apa lagi jika orang tersebut mandi di tengah malam, mungkin ia akan masuk angina kedinginan atau mungkin ia akan membeku seperti pada musim dingin. Tapi bagi Sasuke walau ia mandi lama sekali bisa dikatakan sudah 1 jam ia berada dalam kamar mandi dengan posisi berdiri dan sower terus membasahinya. Ia merasa panas, panas sekali. Suhunya panas, kalau bisa ia akan seperti ini sampai matahari terbit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia seperti ini? Mengapa selalu saja bayangan Hinata muncul dalam pikirannya? Mengapa nama Hinata saja yang terukir dalam hatinya? Mengapa saat memikirkannya suhu badannya menjadi panas? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? _(Ah kau ini tidak peka Sasuke. Itu lah arti dari "JATUH CINTA" :P)._

Setelah selesai mandi, ia menyusun pakaiannya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan dalam kantung jasnya ada sesuatu seperti buku kecil, memo kah? Lalu memo siapa? pikirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat ternyata passport milik Hinata belum juga ia kembalikan, ia lupa padahal selain ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata dan melihat Hinata secara langsung kemudian mengembalikan passport miliknya, malah ia cepat-cepat pergi. Karena saat itu ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh dan tidak berani untuk melihat Hinata, ia malu apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Wajah Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah. Didepan cermin Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil tertawa sendiri dan berkata

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Uchiha Sasuke" _(cie-cie,, apa yang kau fikirkan Uchiha Sasuke? Preet! :P)._

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini? Mana Hinata?" bentak Kakasi pagi-pagi sekali. Ia mendapatkan hasil pemotretan Hinata malam tadi sudah dibukukan, dan fotonya terlalu berlebihan. Kakasi sedikit kesal, begitulah Tsunade itu makanya ia tidak ingin Hinata bekerja sama dengan Tsunade tanpa bertanya seperti apa pose Hinata dan pakaian apa yang Hinata kenakkan sbelum melakukan pemotretan? Begitulah sifat Kakasi selalu menghkhuatirkan Hinata berlebihan sekali, walau ia tidak mewujudkan secara nyata dan sikapnya agak sedikit aneh, tapi semuanya tau bahwa Kakasi benar-benar menjaga Hinata dengan baik sesuai amanat yang diberikan Hiashi ayah Hinata kepadanya.

"Hinata! Apa ini?" Kakasi melemparkan tabloid kemeja dimana tempat Hinata sedang duduk menikmati copi hangat bersama Kiba dan Tenten. Kiba terkejut kemudian bertanya kepada Hinata tak mempercayai bahwa Hinata seperti itu, atau melakukan pose seperti itu,

"Hinata? Apakah ini betul kau?" sedangkan Tenten senangnya mintak ampun melihat gambar ini memang cocok untuk cover tabloid ini, memang benar-benar keren dan bagus seperti nyata sekali.

Hinata menyemburkan cofinya, ia tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata indahnya, ia merasa menjijikan dan memalukan. Ini bukan dia? Hinata merona merah tak mempercayai dengan semua ini, kemudian perlahan melihat Kakasi yang saat ini tengah menantikan penjelasannya.

"Ojiisan-Kakasi,, benar-benar aku minta maaf,, aku ti-tidak tau semuanya terjadi.. Sung-sungguh.. Percayalah.." Hinata dengan gugup mencoba menyakinkan Kakasi. Kakasi tentu saja mempercayai Hinata, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei Anko. Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Baik itu penting maupun tidak kau harus membatalkan semua acaramu dan temani Hinata, ia harus direhap ulang. Wajahnya harus dibersihkan secara bersih, baik pipi maupun kening. Pokoknya semuanya. Cepat kemari kau harus menemui Hinata!" bentak Kakasi kemudian memutuskan hubungannya. Ia tanpak kesal sekali, Hinata menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi, andai saja ia menolak semua ini, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Benar saja apa yang difikirkan Hinata dan ditakuti Hinata terjadi, para wartawan saat ini mulai berdatangan mendekati kantor agency Hinata bernaung. Kakasi meredakan masalah ini, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ditempat lain tengah diwawancarai oleh para wartawan, padahal ia ingin menikmati sarapan paginya dengan lahap. eh malah semuanya bertanya tentang hubungan antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

"Ojiisan.. Aku ingin menyetujui tawaran drama ini.. Aku mohon kau menyetujuinya.." pinta Hinata kepada Kakasi. Kakasi tanpak sedikit kesal. Lalu berkata sambil membentak Hinata,

"Kau ingin adegan ciuman itu terjadi? Jangan bermimpi! Jika kau bersi keras ingin membintangi drama ini, maka pada saat adegan yang membuatmu menjadi orang yang tidak baik, harus menggunakan tokoh pengganti. Apa kau mau?" Kakasi memberi saran kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk memenuhi setiap perminaan Kakasi, toh ini juga untuk dirinya dan kebaikkannya.

**.**

**.**

2 hari sudah berlalu, Hinata sudah melakukan pengmabilan tag-tag dalam sebuah drama, tapi ia sama sekali belum menemukan tokoh pria yang akan menjadi pasangannya beradu acting, malah ia selalu saja bermain dengan para tokoh lainnya. Padahal seharusnya pria itu memiliki sebuah adegan ditempat Hinata berada, dan masih banyak lagi adengannya ditempat lain, tapi pria itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Hinata mengulang membaca naskah, mecari dimana kemunculan setiap tokoh pria tersebut, dirumah, di perusahaan, di taman di tempat dia mengambil setting kemarin, dan saat ini di bandara? Bandara ia terjatuh dengan pria tersebut saat berdesakkan. terjatuh? Hinata seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi apa itu?

**.**

"Hinata-chan, pastinya kau sama sekali belum melihat lawan mainmu bukan? Kau harus menghormatinya, karena ia seniormu dan lebih tua dari mu. Nah itu dia datang." ujar Jiraiya yang mana dia adalah sang Sutradara dalam drama yang dibintangi oleh Hinata.

Hinata terkejut saat melihat pemuda yang sudah membuat hidupnya sedikit berubah sejak kejadian yang lalu saat mereka melakukan kerja sama bersama,

"Kau terlambat. Sangat terlaman Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jiraiya, malah saat ini senyuman itu tidak ditunjukkan pada Jiraiya yang terus menceramahinya, malah ia melihat Hinata yang saat ini terlihat gugup. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata kepada Hinata,

"Apa kabar? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ujar sasuke tending dan bersikap dingin. Hinata gugup dan menunduk sambil menerima uluran tangan sasuke dan mencoba tersenyum walau senyuman itu terlihat aneh..

"Drama ini akan sukses besar, setelah melihat scandal antara kalian bebarapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama.?" Jiraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kakasi yang baru saja muncul dan melihat pria yang sudah membuat scandal besar sekali bagi Hinata, sudah berada didekat Hinata. Kakasi menarik Hinata lalu berkata agar Hinata paham dengan apa yang di ucapkannya,

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria yang sama sekali belum kau kenali!" Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat tingkah Kakasi hanya tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Aku tidak jahat seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Lagi pula pesona apa yang dapat aku ambil dari wanita ini agar jantungku berdebar-debar?" ucapan sasuke bagi Hinata sangat menyakitkan, ntah mengepa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit saat sasuke berkata 'pesona apa yang dapat aku ambil dari wanita ini agar jantungku berdebar-debar?' Hinata sedikit terseninggung kemudian Kakasi merasa mempercayai perkataan Sasuke, dan menarik Hinata gar menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu naïf Sasuke. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya walaupun Tsunade belum memberitahukan semuanya apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu" ujar Jiraya kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya sambil berkata,

"Kenapa denganku?" Sasuke memengang hatinya sedikit perih rasanya sakit dan pedih.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke mulai pengambilan gambar, dimana kali ini Hinata sedang tergesak-gesak menghindari seseorang sedangkan Sasuke tengah santai karena ia sudah sampai dikota dimana ia dibesarkan dan ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorang, lebih tepatnya cinta pertamanya..

Tepat saat Hinata dan Sasuke bertabrakkan dimana tempat pertama sekali Hinata pernah merasakannya, bari ia ingat. Orang yang sudah ia tumbur adalah sasuke, saat itu sasuke terseyum melihatnya.

"Kau? Pria yang waktu itu?" tiba-tiba Hinata berkata dan bertanya tidak sesuai dengan naskah.

"CUT!" Hinata, bisa konsetrasi sedikit? Itu tidak ada didalam naskah!" bentak Jiraiya. Kakasi yang melihat Hinata tengah bingung sebenranya apa yang terjadi? Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Hinata tapi sebelum itu ia melihat kebelakang, melihat Hinata sedang mencoba berdiri kembali, Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berkata,

"Benar sekali. Ingatanmu sepertinya buruk, kau tidak peka.." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sasuke terlihat dingin dari tadi saat ia bertemu dengannya sebelum melakukan adegan ini.

.

Saat ini Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah bersama seorang pria berambut merah maron. Dalm fikiran Sasuke ia bertanya-tanya siapa pria yang bersama Hinata saat ini. Kenapa Kakasi tidak mencemasinya, malah ia mencemasi jika Hinat berada didekatnya. Sasuke terus melihat kearah Hinata, mengawasi Hinata dari kejauhan.

Saat lengah, Sasuke melihat Hinata dan pria itu sudah tidak berada disana.

"Kemana perginya mereka?" Sasuke cemas, dan terus melihat kesana-kemari mungkin ia dapat menemukan mereka.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tiba-tiba Kakasi mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan menjauhkan wajahnya agar Kakasi tidak terlalu mendekati wajahnya. Masih tetap sama, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kakasi, ia malah pergi meninggalkan Kakasi mencari kemana perginya Hinata. Kakasi yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apa yang terjadi.

.

Sasuke terus mencari Hinata. Akhirnya ia menemukan Hinata tengah dalam pengambilan gambar selanjutnya, dilihatnya pria berambut merah itu, berada tidak jauh dari Hinata, dan terus memperhatikan Hinata.

Sasuke mendekati pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa malah diam membatu dan terus menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Pria berambut merah itu yang sedari tadi sudah menyadari Sasuke berada didekatnya tengah memperhatikannya. Pria itu melihat kearah Sasuke dan ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi batal, Jiraiya sudah memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sekarang giliran mu!" Sasuke akhirnya melakukan pengambilan gambar. Kakasi datang mendekati pria itu, dan bertanya,

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?" Kakasi sepertinya mencemasi Gaara, mungkin terjadi sesuatu hal. Pria yang berambut merah itu bernaha Sabaku no Gaara, ia tanpak aneh dengan pertanyaan Kakasi barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman.." Gaara tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi." HInata menarik tangan Gaara, Kakasi yang melihat Hinata hanya bingung sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat mereka. Kakasi menatap Sasuke aneh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa hubungan mereka bertiga ini?

Hinata menatap aneh melihat Sasuke yang bertanya seperti itu, membuat Hinata merasa aneh.

Gaara tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Hinata,

"Kita pergi sekarang." Kakasi tanpak bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sasuke sedikit kesal lalu dengan paksa ia melepaskan tangan Hinata yang tengah dipegang oleh Gaara,

"Jangan meyentuhnya!" Sasuke menekankan suaranya kemudian menatap tajam kearah Gaara dengan mata onixnya seolah sedang menantang Gaara.

"Aku bertanya. Kalian mau kemana? Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" sekarang Sasuke membentak Hinata. Kakasi yang melihat saat ini Sasuke tengah memengang erat tangan Hinata, yang ia tau bahwa Hinata saat ini sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Le-lepaskan!" bentak Hinata.

"Ap-apa urusannya denganmu?" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyadari sudah keterlaluan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa aku. Jadi apa urusannya denganmu?" Hinata menarik tangan Gaara, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kakasi yang tengah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, sedangkan Sasuke menunduk kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah Gaara yang tersenyum licik saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hinata.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Maaf terlambat buat update, cznya sibuk ne mahasiswa baru,,, mana lagi jadi ASDOS makin sibuk aja,, otak ku kriting rasanya.**

**Tugas numpuk ya gitulah anak baru kuliah sibuk mintak ampun dah.. Capek .. **

**eh ya maaf kalo misalnya ada yang salah dalam penulisan nama ato sebagainya karena aku sibuk jadi g' sempat buat mengedit-mengedit.. maaf teman..**

**Eh ya untuk summarynya sapa yang mo bantuin aku tolong dong ... heheheheheh otak ku kriting ne.**

**aku juga udah dapat inspirasi buat bikin ff yang baru,, hahahahahaha.. kerens kan..**

**Tokohnya makin sama SasuHina tapi g' to kapan publisnya .. Liat aja nanti ya. ZZZZ **

**Thx buat yang udah bacain,, jangan lupa review ya? Thx ... !  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~Happy Ending~**

**by**

**Kyuubiiechan**

**Milik : Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 3  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa sangat buruk, secara sepihak. Hinata menjauhinya akibat kejadian kemarin. Sasuke mencoba memahaminya, ia juga tidak memiliki hak, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata, untuk apa ia mencemasi Hinata.

**.**

Walaupun acting mereka selalu bersama-sama dalam episode ini, tapi setelah itu sikap Hinata yang hangat berubah menjadi mangacuhinya dan menjauhi diri. Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati, jika melihat Hinata memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Saat ini Hinata tengah berada dibawah pohon, ia tanpak sedang tertawa dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut terkuncir satu. Dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas.

**.**

Keesokkan harinya Sasuke melihat Hinata bersama seorang pemuda dengan pipi bermake-up merah seperti cat yang diolesinya di kedua pipi. Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka, sebenarnya bukan mendekati, tapi lebih tepatnya berbasa-basi ingin melihat tanpang pria itu saja sekilas kemudian pergi. Sasuke mencium ada bau anjing, dan rupanya didalam bajunya terdapat seeokar anjing kecil, ia mendengar ucapan mereka sekilas,

"Lihat ini? Dia melahirkan anak.. Kau orang pertama kali yang ku tunjukkan. Apa kau mau menjaganya untukku?" tanya pemuda itu yang bernama Kiba. Sasuke hanya tertawa terkikih.

**.**

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah bersama seorang laki-laki. Saat ini Sasuke membawa teropong dari rumahnya, agar ia dapat melihat lebih jelas siapa-siapa saja pria yang selalu mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat pemuda bersama Hinata adalah seorang mayat hidup.

"Busyeet! Putih amat. Apa dia baru bangkit dari kubur?" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia memegang perutnya menahan sakit. Tanpa Sasuke sadari bahwa saat ini seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sambil tersenyum Jiraiya berkata dalam ponselnya, saat ini Jiraiya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang,

"Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila. Apa yang akan kau rencanakan setelah ini Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Tsunade dari telphonenya. Diseberang sana, Tsunade hanya terdiam sambil melihat keluar.

"Pemandangan diluar sangat indah. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menemuiku?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Jiraiya, seolah sedang menggoda Jiraiya. Mereka sebenarnya sudah lama mengenal, bahkan mereka berencanakan untuk segera menikah, semua itu berkat Sasuke yang berhasil mencomblangkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Sasuke sudah muak dengan sikap Hinata maupun tingkah lakukanya dan selalu bertemu dengan semua pria ditempat syuting.

Sasuke akhirnya berniat untuk mendekatkan diri, ia seolah ingin menceramahi Hinata. Ia sangat memanas, saat melihat seorang pria berambut orange tengah mengenggam tangan Hinata sambil bercerita dan mereka tertawa bersamaan, dengan posisi, pria yang tanpaknya seumuran dengan Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku mobil dengan mengenakkan kacamata hitam, sedangkan Hinata sedang berdiri mendengar leluconan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dibelakang Hinata. Hinata melihat kearah belakang, ia tau bahwa itu adalah suara Sasuke, kemudian mengacuhkan Sasuke dan terus berbicara dengan pemuda yang matanya seperti matahari begitu juga semangatnya membara seperti matahari selalu tersenyum setiap hari. **_(tersenyum itu apa selalu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat panas menyengat? hmm)_**.

Sasuke sedikit kesal lalu melihat kearah pemuda itu, lehernya agak dinaikkinya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas pemuda yang tengah bersama dengan Hinata.

"Naroto?" tanya Sasuke setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu bingung bagaimana pria penganggu ini bisa tau namanya? Ah dia kan terkenal, seorang artis pastilah semua tau, apa lagi sesama artis.

"Hei kau BAKA!" Sasuke menekankan suaranya saat menyebut Naruto 'BAKA'. Sontak membuat Naruto tak percaya, dan sedikit kesal dan sepertinya ia mengenali suara tersebut.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian membuka kacamatanya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya lalu tersenyum cerah kemudian mendekati Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke,

"TEME? Apakah benar ini kau?" Naruto tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"BAKA. Kau masih saja bodoh seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura-chan mau menikah denganmu?" Sasuke tertawa sambil membalas mengancak rambut Naruto, yang sebelumnya Naruto lebih dulu mengacak rambut Sasuke. Hinata hanya bingung melihat tingkah dua pemuda yang ia kenali ini.

"Kau. Kapan sampai di Tokyo? Ah bukan. Aku tau kau sudah sampai sejak dulu, Sakura sudah memberitahukannya saat kau sampai hari itu. Kau menghubunginya tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungi aku?" Naruto kesal melihat sikap Sasuke yang melupakannya.

"Kau selalu memberitahu wanita yang kau kenali terlebih dahulu, sudah itu barulah kau memberitahu pria. Kau masih seperti yang dulu, licik!" Naruto menekankan suaranya saat ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke seorang pria yang licik, sangat licik.

"Hahahahahahaha, hanya saja aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kita akan bertemu, ternyata memang benar apa yang ku pikirkan kau akan bersikap sama." Sasuke tertawa dan terus mengoceh panjang lebar,

"Dimana Sakura? Apa dia pergi kesuatu tempat hingga kau dengan santainya mengunjungi seorang wanita ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto, sambil melihat Hinata saat ini tengah kesal menatapnya.

"Hahahahaha, apa maksud mu? Dan kau Hinata-chan, bagaimana bisa menerima peran ini bersama pria menyebalkan ini?" Naruto menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pria yang menyebalkan'?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar jawaban dari mulut Hinata, ia kenapa mau berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak tau dia pasanganku dalam drama ini. kalau aku tau. Pa-pasti aku tidak menyetujuinya." ujar Hinata gugup. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata ingin membalas, ia sudah menyiapkan semua perkataannya dan ia sudah mulai berdacik pinggang. Naruto yang memahami sifat Sasuke kemudian menenangkannya dan memundurkan Sasuke, kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, yaitu Hinata sakit hati mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang pedas itu.

"Hinata.." seorang pemuda berambut merah maron datang mendekati Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara memberi hormat kepada Naruto , sedangkan kepada Sasuke ia hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Sasuke, Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal melihat bocah berambut merah ini kelihatan tidak mengormatinya.

Hinata mendekati Gaara, sambil mengandeng tangan Gaara,**_ (ih.. Hinata.. Kok gitu se sifatnya? ToT)_**.

"Aku sudah selesai. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang? Aku sedang kesal saat ini." ujar Hinata, saat ia berkata 'Aku sedang kesal saat ini' matanya terarah kepada Sasuke, Sasuke merasa terhina, Naruto yang mencoba memahami setiap perkataan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah akibat sikap Hinata dan Gaara kepadanya.

"Siapa bocah ingusan itu?" gerutu Sasuke kemudian. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke sepertinya ia tidak berubah sama sekali selalu kesal jika seseorang tidak menggapnya.

"Dia pria yang disukai oleh Hinata. Subaku No Gaara." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn,, Subaku No Gaara." Sasuke terus menatap kearah mereka, Sasuke merasa jengkel saat melihat Hinata begitu lengket dengan Gaara memang apa ia kurang tampan jika dibandingkan dengan pria bernama Subaku No Gaara yang sudah merebut hati seorang wanita yang disukai oleh Sasuke itu?

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus melihat kearah Hinata, pandangannya tidak pernah sedikit pun jauh dari pandangan Hinata, tapi seseorang mengetahui apa yang sedang diperhatikan Sasuke. Orang tersebut adalah Kakasi.

Kakasi mendekati Sasuke,

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Kakasi. Sasuke panik sekali, ia terkejut, lalu bersikap tenang agar ia tidak dicurigai bahwa saat ini sedang memperhatikan Hinata.

Sasuke diam, mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Kakasi, ia mencoba untuk pergi, tapi Kakasi tiba-tiba berkata,

"Apa yang dilakukan Gaara kepada Hinata ku?" Sasuke panik bukan kepalang, langkahnya terhenti kemudian ia menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata, wajah Hinata yang semenit yang lalu sangat cerah, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panik dan ketakutan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya agar ia dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang terjadi disana, Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Gaara sedang menyetuh dagu Hinata, dan tangan Gaara menyentuh pinggang Hinata. Sedikit cemas, Sasuke ingin segera mendekati Hinata dan melindunginya, tapi saat itu juga Jiraiya mendekati Hinata, lalu melepaskan tangan Gaara yang mencengkrem erat tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata?" Jiraiya menatap tajam kemata Gaara. Gaara berdecih kencang ia sedikit kesal karena Jiraiya sudah mengancaukan rencananya. Kakasi kemudian berlari mendekati mereka dan bertanya,

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Hinata tiba-tiba mendekatkati Kakasi, ia bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kakasi saat ini, sambil memegang erat tangan Kakasi, wajahnya sangat pucat sekali, Kakasi bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Jiraiya melihat kearah Sasuke yang ia tau bahwa Sasuke sedang diam memandangi mereka, tapi kenapa ia tidak menolongi Hinata setidaknya ia mendatangi mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi, malah Sasuke terlihat tanpak tenang dan masih dengan posisi yang sama, Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menaiki mobil marsedes miliknya.

Jiraiya sama sekali tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi seperti itu? Ia mencoba tidak memperdulikan Sasuke, kemudian melihat kearah Gaara, Gaara tanpak kesal sekali. Lalu pergi, tapi sebelum itu ia menatap Hinata sinis sekali Jiraiya ingin tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada meraka barusan?

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang meniupi cofhe miliknya, dimusim gugur maupun dingin memang enak jika menikmati segelas cofhe hangat, dan cofhe pun mungkin bisa membuatnya melupakan kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang sangat menakutkan bagi Hinata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak disadari sudah berada di dekat Hinata. Sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dan panik, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya?

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke gelas cofhe yang dipegang oleh Hinata, mata Hinata terbelalak terpercaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa saat ini Hinata menatapnya aneh, hanya dapat tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Terimakasih." ujar Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Hinata. Sasuke sudah merasa tenang karena dilihatnya Hinata sudah baikkan, jadi ia tidak perlu mencemasi Hinata lagi.

**.**

"Cut! Hinata ada apa denganmu? Konsentrasi sedikit!" bentak Jiraiya dari kejauhan. Tapi kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat berkosentrasi saat adegan Sasuke menyentuh dagunya ingin menciumi bibirnya, Hinata teringat kejadian kemarin saat ia bersama dengan Gaara, ia takut sekali tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menahan dada Sasuke agar tidak terlalu mendekatinya. Sasuke merasa tidak percaya atas perlakuan Hinata, padahal itu adalah kesempatannya agar ia bisa benar-benar mencium bibir Hinata walau sebenarnya adegan itu tidak terdapat dalam naskah, tapi malah Sasuke terlalu bernafsu untuk melakukannya.

"A-adegan saat Sasuke melakukan hal **'itu'** tidak ada didalam naskah" Hinata membela diri agar rasa gugup dan takutnya tentang kejadian kemarin hilang tapi ingatan itu semakin muncul setelah Gaara menampakkan dirinya. Hinata tanpak cemas sekali, dan tanpa sadar sudah menarik tangan Sasuke, memegang erat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan ada hal yang aneh terjadi kemarin, dilihatnya wajah Hinata sangat pucat sekali. Fikirannya saat ini benar-benar selalu dipenuhi dengan perasaan ingin tau tentang kejadian antara Hinata dan Gaara kemarin.

**.**

Setelah melakukan adegan seorang diri, Sasuke cepat-cepat berlari mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Apa hubungan mereka sudah membaik?" Kakasi berbicara seorang diri, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kakasi melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Kakasi,

"Hinata dan pria itu mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik. Kakasi tidak tau, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke berdesih kesal, lalu berlari mendekati mobilnya.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang agar ia bisa segera mengikuti mobil Gaara yang sedang membawa Hinata kesuatu tempat.

Sasuke sangat cemas sekali, saat ini jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Ia merasakan aka nada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada gadis itu.

**.**

Dugaannya benar. Fikirannya saat ini memang benar-benar buruk, kesadarannya untuk berfikir hal-hal yang baik entah dimana. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tanpa henti saat melihat Gaara sedang menarik tangan Hinata dengann paksa agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam sebuah hotel.

Dugaannya tentang hal buruk pun memang benar terjadi, kejadian kemarin dan Hinata tidak berkosentrasi seperti biasanya saat Sasuke menyentuh pinggangnya maupun memeluknya dalam suatu adengan terlihat Hinata sangat takut, ia berfikir bahwa Gaara sudah melakukan suatu hal kemarin, namun kejadian itu terhenti saat Jiraiya menangkap basah tindakkan Gaara kepada Hinata. Mungkin Gaara tidak puas dan ingin segera melanjutkannya.

Sasuke dengan sigap mengejar Gaara dan Hinata, ia ingin menghentikan Gaara agar tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Hinata.

Sasuke bertanya kepada penjaga resepsionis menanyakan kamar mana yang ditempati oleh Hinata dan Gaara.

Sasuke pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada resepsionis, matanya kali ini sangat berbeda, ia terlihat menakutkan, dingin, dan ingin segera memukul seseorang.

Benar saja apa yang difikirkan Gaara, ia mendengar isakan tangis Hinata dan jeritan seorang wanita dari dalam kamar.

"Hinata, apa itu kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik. Tapi Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia terus menangis. sasuke semakin cemas, lalu menobrak pintu kamar.

**BRAAAAK!**

Sasuke terbelalak tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara kepada Hinata, yang saat ini gadis lugu berponi indogo tersebut sedang menangis sambil melindungi tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh kain seprai.

**To Be Continue**

**Buat para reader,, maaf ya telat updatenya,, **

**cz aku sibuk .. Harap dimaklumi ya...**

**Apa kabar kalian semua? Senang g' jumpa lagi dg aku ? :P**

**Owh ya,, aku rasanya pengen buat FF baru lagi,, tapi ntar dah law udah dpat izin oleh kampus bawa leptop dah . **

**Sedih sekali nasib ku disini ..**

**Tapi g' papa tetap semangat untuk mengejar impian dan membagakan kedua orang tua + keluarga.**

**Mohon review and coment ya.. ! FF ne aku usahin selesai dah ,, insya Allah ..^_^**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<br>**


End file.
